<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vocal by ItekNashoba</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704583">Vocal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItekNashoba/pseuds/ItekNashoba'>ItekNashoba</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gerlta Kink Exploration [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Closet Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Spanking, Tie Kink, Workplace Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItekNashoba/pseuds/ItekNashoba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Italy seemed to be wholly incapable of silence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gerlta Kink Exploration [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vocal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was no secret that Italy seemed to be wholly incapable of silence. Whether the man was talking, singing, humming; no topic was off limits, offering him an endless supply of things to talk, sing, and hum, about. As for anything otherwise, he could not, for a moment, stop making some sort of noise. Thus when they began becoming intimate, it had not surprised Germany at all that Italy was…vocal. And <em> demanding </em>. Not that he minded. Ludwig loved the screams and mewls and carnal pleas Feli would make. But now,  he needed to be punished, Ludwig reminded himself. So, having no choice but to be quiet in his need as a conference that had drawn all the other countries together, carried out in the room beside the utility closet Ludwig had dragged his lover had into, was absolute torture for his Italian.</p><p>There could simply be no tolerating Feliciano’s behavior during the meeting; writing filthy messages on Germany’s notes and groping his thigh. He had tried to stop the wandering hand, tried playing to Feliciano’s ravenous appetite “<em>be my good boy and I’ll give you a reward</em>,”- but it only made the brunet more insistent. No one suspected his cherubic Italy, cuddling into his arm, had begun trying to wiggle down his zipper and rub his boyfriend’s clothed, hardening dick. Not whispering his usual, louder complaints of hunger and boredom, but “<em>I’ll be so good for you-I’m still loose from this morning</em>,” and <em>“is this almost over? I want you to fuck me” </em>purposefully laced with the petulant innocence of a child that had been denied a sweet. No, no tolerating that at <em>all</em>. </p><p>The tall blonde had excused them, citing unpreparedness for their presentation and pushed the smaller man forward, hoping it would hide his growing erection. The façade of calm and collected was broken the moment the door closed behind them. Stopping only long enough to ensure the two were not seen, Ludwig had dragged the slender man only the rooms length to the closet and forced him inside, roughly pressing his front against the door to close it, cementing them together and forced his bottoms down finding with two rough spit-slick fingers that, true to his word, his lover’s ass was still stretched and puffy from their morning escapade in the shower. Germany cut his whine with a shush and brought his opposite hand to cup Italy’s jaw and prodded the pouting bottom lip with his fingers, shuddering at the lustful way they were welcomed with licks. Feli shook, cock bobbing in the air as it strained with need, sucking the digits in with a desperate hum and causing his lover to groan a garbled “<em> need you” </em>. </p><p>“I know what you need, but be <em> quiet </em>. Scheiße, can’t even do it with your mouth full.”  Italy’s walls were wet and hot and squelched when a third finger was easily pushed to scissor among the others and Germany’s own trousers were becoming unbearably constricting. Stay focused, he demanded of himself; part of the punishment was the denial, and angry as he was, he wouldn’t purposefully cause his boyfriend pain.  He growled, lips brushing his boyfriend’s ear. “Are you my good boy?” the blond couldn’t help but smirk at the jolt of the brunet’s hips.</p><p>Italy choked on the fingers he was sucking, pulling off with a wet line of spittle; submitting with his cheek on the hard door. “<em> Si </em>, Luddy-“ </p><p>“Good boys don’t act like whores in the middle of meetings,” The larger man mused, a quick spank and Feli had tried to make a delighted squeal only to be met with another slap to his cheek. He crooked his fingers against the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside, flexing them against the tight ring.   ”Be <em> quiet </em> . <em> ” </em></p><p>The command “<em>Don’t touch yourself” </em>as he had fished for the small bottle of lube he knew was kept in the Italian’s breast pocket had his lover clawing the door he braced himself on as fingers massaged his prostate.  “They behave. They wait, and they get rewarded,” he continued.</p><p>“Are you my good boy Feli?” Ludwig repeated, pulling his fingers from the burnet’s passage. He made sure the smaller man could feel the drag of his zipper against his backside and freed his penis with one hand, drenching himself in the wetness along the crease and let it lay on the base of Feli’s spine. A choked sob of <em> yes </em>pulled from the brunet’s throat when another smack jiggled that wonderful ass right before a thumb dipped to pull at the swollen pucker. Italy forced his hips back, whimpers; <em>si </em>and <em>please </em>and <em>Luddy </em>growing louder. </p><p>“Will this remind you to be a good boy?” Ludwig hissed low in his ear, failing to keep the lust from his own voice and tugged at Feliciano’s tie.  Italy’s tongue flicked over his bottom lip before taking it in his teeth, answer in his honey eyes. <em> Gotte his love was perfect. </em>The damned thing had been a bitch to take off one-handed and he was thankful the smaller man couldn’t see his eager face as he fumbled, but the strangled high moan that came from the Italian when he took the offered silk in his mouth was worth it. </p><p>With the last shred of his control he whispered, “knock on the door if you need me to stop,”; punctuated it with another firm smack to fleshy mound of his rear and lubed - bottoming out in one forceful lunge. </p><p>The tie did little to stifle the scream that wretched from his throat when Ludwig slid to hilt. Taking hold of his hips, the blonde man pulled Italy back and drove deep, lifting Feli’s hips just enough his toes struggled to reach; trying not to make too much noise himself. Fastening claps of skin on skin quickly filled the small room;  drowned out by elbows smacking against the door in dull thuds and Germany wondered which was actually louder; the door, their bodies, or Feliciano crying a stream of desperate incomprehensible curses into the makeshift gag with every hard snap that brought their thighs together; his own grunts sounded in his ears as tight heat of Italy melted around him.</p><p>Ludwig anchored his teeth in the sensitive skin right below Feliciano’s ear and shuffled to hook one of his legs to lift. His other arm snaked to support the man’s front, hand overtaking his sweaty chest to keep him up. The shift made Feliciano whine so loud it’s amazing to Ludwig no one has come to check on them, but they can’t be gone much longer and he knows, <em> just knows</em>, what that angle did to his incorrigible Italian. He could feel Feli’s orgasm build, making his sphincter flutter and sac draw tight and knew he wouldn’t last long either; lost in the ecstasy of sweltering, squeezing ass around his cock. Only when his lover’s eyes water did Ludwig press him harder into the door for balance and take the burnet’s crying erection; long firm strokes and delicate twists that made it throb in his hand. Licking the developing bruise he’d sucked into Italy’s neck one last time, Germany trapped him with his bulk. “Come on Feli - <em> needed </em>it so bad,” he emphasized with a lick to the shell of the other man’s ear. “Be a good boy and <em> cum </em>.”</p><p>Creamy heat spurt over his hand and convulsing pressure around his dick caused Germany’s climax hit him with a shock, gently falling forward to press his forehead between Italy’s shoulders. Legs trembling, the man’s greedy hole sucked out Ludwig’s last drops as his rectum contracted, coming down from the high of being thoroughly fucked. A final muffled whimper came from his lover and Ludwig removed the tie, shoving the crumpled thing in his pocket before gently pulling out and drawing Italy away from the door. The smile that crossed Feliciano’s lips could be heard with a “<em> ve </em>~” as he leaned back and threw his arm behind him to cup the tall blonde’s neck and made him chuckle softly. No, his insatiable boyfriend would never be silenced. </p><p>With a little twist Feli brought his head down for an airy kiss. Their lips mingled gingerly as they caught their breaths, huffs warming their cheeks. Ludwig let Feliciano slouch against his chest as he reached into his pocket for his handkerchief to clean his boyfriend off, careful of the sensitive skin around his now flaccid groin and redressed him, laying a chaste kiss to a bruise on Italy’s hip as pants were restored. </p><p>Leaning to let his short boyfriend fix his hair, he couldn’t help the smile as Feli combed the locks back to neatness with his fingers. Answering a coy <em> was I a good boy? </em>with a final peck, Ludwig straightened their jackets and cracked the door, checking to make sure the hallway was empty before exiting. The two took a detour, retrieving a file of no importance from a nearby records room and returned to the conference; other nations noticing their entry but otherwise paying them no mind.</p><p>Until Italy sat down.</p><p>“Dude, you okay?” America’s voice projected. “You’re sittin’ funny.” A perverse grin stretched across his face. “Germany spank you for being unprepared?”</p><p>“Yes,” Germany deadpanned, rolling his eyes at the brash blonde, ignoring Spain’s mention of the brunet’s missing tie. “In the middle of a meeting, I dragged him into the hall and spanked him.”</p><p>“Germany never spanks me very hard,” Italy assured the group. “And it was the closet.”</p><p>“<em> Verdammt </em> Italy.” Germany groaned, hiding his face in his hands, mortified as snickers resounded around the table - <em> the money exchanged between France and Spain</em>. “Be quiet, please. Just once.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wanted to make a porn dump for Valentine's, but I'm not satisfied with most of the edits. So this will have to do!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>